


The Bunker Games

by badwolfgoddess



Series: DemonDean and You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Domination, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kind of fisting, Painslut, Reader-Insert, Safewording, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexy demon Dean, Smut, Spanking, Submission, good girl, reader-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by DirtyImagineSupernatural blog on Tumblr. "Imagine DemonDean coming upon you in the bunker and showing you who's boss". This can be read as a stand-alone or sequel to "You're Mine". </p><p>Beta'd by the adorable Pickleport </p><p>Warnings: BDSM, slight dubcon, safewording</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunker Games

You relax on the couch with your soda, absently thumbing through the pages of the magazine. Sam is out on a nearby hunt (after many, many rounds of "Are you sure you'll be okay?" and "Yes I'll be fine by myself") having decided to take a break from searching for Dean for a few days. You both figure that this is going to re-energize you, taking some time off the intense man-hunt. Sam needed a break and Cas and Charlie were both still out there doing their part to help so it wasn't like no work was getting done. 

You're swinging your leg back and forth, sipping your Diet Coke when a noise startles you. It sounds like Sam is back. He's early if he is back. 

"Sam?" you call out. You don't hear anything so you decide it's your overactive imagination making you hear things and settle back down to read about Kim K's babydaddy drama. 

You were kind of bored which is why you were reading this magazine in the first place. Normally you couldn't care less about Kim K or any other celebutante but mostly the bunker was filled with thick, heavy tomes of information about supernatural creatures. Not exactly light reading. You just wanted something to keep your mind off things. Dean was still missing and nothing you could do at the moment would help. It was frustrating. Especially after that one night with him weeks ago. You sigh and flip the page. 

Footsteps startle you and you throw the magazine in the air in your haste to grab for your gun. 

"It's just me," you hear his gruff voice before you see him and suddenly he's there, standing in front of you. 

"Dean," you breathe in awe. His black eyes are as intense and frightening as you remember and you hold your gun out in front of you, trying to calm your nerves. 

"Put that shit away," Dean says. "You're gonna hurt someone." 

"What if you try to attack me?" you ask. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I told you I'd come back for you." Dean holds his hands in the air and you hesitate. "Put the gun down," he says. 

"I..." you stand with it in your hands, trying to remain steady. 

"I'll just take it from you if you don't put it down," Dean licks his lips and smirks at you. Your heart flutters at his smile. You remind yourself that this is not the Dean you know though. You stand there, steady and aim it at him. 

"You're doing it just like I taught you kiddo," Dean smiles, a genuine smile. "Trust no one. Except...this is me." 

"But you're not you," you say. You're still holding the gun but you're uncertain. Suddenly, Dean seizes forward and pulls the gun out of your hand. 

"Told you to put it down kiddo," he says. His tone is dangerous but his hands are gentle. 

"What do you want, Dean?" you ask, shying backwards. 

"Do you really think you're in charge?" Dean asked with a chuckle. He steps forward and you take another step back. He continues crowding you until your back is against the wall and you're pinned between his arms. He leans in and smirks at your expression before he whispers into your ear "I want you. That's why I'm here, You're mine and I want what's mine." Your heartbeat increases rapidly and you're taking in deep breaths to steady yourself. 

"I can stand up to you if I want," you say, jutting your chin outward. Dean laughs and pins your arms up over your head with his hand.

"Really?" he asks. You feel your desire grow as he's got you there up against the wall. 

"Yeah," you're testing him at this point. You're trying to see what would happen if you push him a little. "I can fight you." Dean laughs at this and his smirk broadens. 

"Let's play a little game then," he says, pulling his hands away and letting you drop yours down by your side. "If you can outrun me, I'll take you gently. If I catch you, I'm gonna punish my bad girl." Your heart is hammering in your chest and you stare at him, nodding slowly. 

"Go," he whispers and you're off like a shot. You tear down the hallway and Dean is ambling after you. Searching for someplace to hide is thrilling and dangerous and you're not sure if you want to hide or to be caught. 

You feel a shot of adrenaline through your veins as you run. Dean hasn't hurt you even with his demon powers and you doubt he would but a part of you feels a tiny bit of worry anyway. What's going to happen when he catches you? 

You dive into the first hallway you come across, scrambling to find a room where Dean won't be able to find you. There's a door that looks promising near the end of the hall in the midst of a dozen other doors so you rush inside and close it after you. You turn around and lean against the door, trying to catch your breath. 

Suddenly, you realize where you are. You've never seen this room before. It's a combination library and study with big huge comfy looking chairs and a wide, solid oak desk. The desk is mostly empty except for a cloth that was probably used as an altar-cloth for summoning rituals which was spread across the center. You were fascinated and you made the mistake of walking away from the door to look at the tall bookshelves. 

Suddenly, you heard Dean walking down the hallway and you frantically look around for somewhere to hide. You've left the door vulnerable though, you realize. You rush forward to lock it but Dean bursts through and stops, smiling a dangerous smile. 

"Are you ready to admit you're no match for me?" he quirks an eyebrow. 

"No!" you shout, charging at him. You have no idea what you're going to do but you're not giving in quietly either. 

"Woah there," he stops you by picking you up and swinging you around. He carries you over to the desk and drops you on it. "You're feisty, I'm glad." You twist around, half afraid, half aroused. "You're so sexy like this," Dean drawls and you stop fidgeting and stare at him. "I wanna take you just like this but I think I ought to see how good I can make you be." 

"I'm not good!" you blurt and then redden. 

"You're not?" Dean asked, sounding intrigued. "I might have to punish you then." 

"Dean!" you cry out but he flips you over and somehow you're in his lap. You're squirming to get away when suddenly THWAP. A smack lands on your ass and you cry out in surprise. 

"WHAT?" you crane your head around to look at Dean who smirks and lands another on your behind. It doesn't hurt but it is incredibly arousing and you squirm, trying to get his reaction. 

"Stop moving," he says in a low tone and you squirm again just to spite him and another, slightly harder slap lands on your rear. You gasp in shock. It doesn't hurt badly but it stings for sure. You're not sure why but you're incredibly aroused by his actions. His intense dominance is the biggest turn-on you've ever experienced. 

"You gonna be good then?" he asks as he lands another smack on your bottom. You hold your breath, considering his statement and then squirm again and he lands a harder slap. You gasp again and hold still as he lands a few more for good measure before his hand stills on your bottom. You're sore and aroused and your face is red both from being held upside down and from how much this is turning you on. 

"Mmph," you mumble from upside down. 

"What was that?" Dean demands, winding a hand in your hair and jerking it lightly. 

"Yes," you burst out, annoyed and turned on all at once. 

"Yes what?" he asks, tugging gently again. 

"Yes sir!" you say. He makes a noise of pleasure and rubs your sore bottom with his hands. It's so intoxicating. He slaps your ass again, harder this time and you melt into the touch. Fuck this feels so good! You're arousal is growing and you feel the slick sensation between your folds that signals you're ready to ride Dean so hard that you forget your own name. 

He slaps you again and harder, harder and harder and you resist squirming. You feel aroused but a little frightened. He's going harder than you would have expected. He's got you by your hair still so if you move at all, he jerks you back into position roughly. It's exhilarating and dangerous all at once. You feel like you're riding the edge of something dark and terrifying. You have no idea if he's going to stop and part of you isn't sure you want him to. "Yeah, you like that?" he growls out, voice low and rumbling. "You like that? You're my good little girl, aren't you? Gonna be a good girl for me and take all the pain, right?" You manage to weakly answer him in the affirmative, your insides turning to jelly at the sound of his voice. It's lower than you'd ever heard before, all rough and deep and sexier than anything. 

His spankings are rough and bruising but you feel alive and tingling from head to toe. Each painful smack just brings you more sensation, more fire, more need. You're practically rutting against Dean as he slaps your ass and he's jerking your hair to keep you in place and it's the most painful, beautiful thing you've ever experienced. 

"Dean!" you cry out as you feel his hand still. You want more but he's stopped. He yanks your skirt down and your panties and exposes your bare bottom to his hand.

"Need more of you, need to feel you," he grunts. The cool air makes your already sore skin sting more and he resumes his ministrations, spanking your ass until it's red and raw and you're almost crying from the pleasure and pain. 

Suddenly, he stops again. Your eyes are watery but you're secretly enjoying yourself. You've never experienced pain like this before. The two of you had discussed various things you'd be OK with trying but you'd never gotten around to trying most of them before Dean...vanished. You both had decided upon a safeword too but you'd never even gotten to do anything more kinky than a few playful spankings and some blindfolded oral sex. 

You're still on his lap, unsure what's going to happen next but trying to control your breathing when he yanks your hair and you're on the floor now. You're kneeling between his legs and you're looking up at him and his dark eyes flash with amusement to see the slight red that rims your eyes. He looks pleased that you're still in the game though. One eyebrow quirks at you, expectant. You're unsure what's going to happen next. 

He has you kneeling on your knees, thighs resting against your heels. It's stinging painfully but you swallow the pain and he pushes your head forward. You realize what he wants. Your hands reach out to unbutton his pants. 

You pull his hardened dick out from his jeans and it hangs in the open air for only a second before you're diving forward to devour it between your lips. You slide right down until he makes a satisfied noise. His hand stays in your hair though, keeping you from reaching the bottom unless you pull forward. His grip doesn't loosen so you have to stretch to reach the bottom of his shaft and you feel your hair being pulled. You continue to work him up and down, licking his shaft, sucking the head, swirling your tongue around and around and up and down. Though he doesn't make a lot of noise, his body stiffens and his muscles contract whenever you get into a good rhythm and you can tell he's pleased. Your head hurts but the pain feels so good too. It increases your desire to please Dean with your mouth and you bring your hands up to cup his balls and gently stroke them as you suck his dick. 

While you feel his fists in your hair, you swear for one second, just a ghost of a moment, that he strokes your head with his hand very gently. It's gone as soon as you think you felt it though so you must have been imagining it. He tugs harder as you continue until you're almost ripping your hair out to take his length in your mouth. 

You slide your mouth along his shaft again and then take the whole length in your mouth. It's overwhelming though and you can only manage for a moment before you're pulling back and sucking the tip again, bobbing your head up and down in a rhythm. 

"Good girl," he says gruffly, loosening his grip for a moment to stroke your hair. He tightens his grip once more and pushes your mouth forward on his shaft until you're taking him down for a moment. You swallow, trying to avoid gagging and slid back up, tongue streaking across the tip, flicking his head. Flick, flick, your tongue flicks again and he seems to like that. He's grunting and fisting your hair and you're tonguing his head while your hands play with his shaft and balls and he stiffens, forcing you down on his length again until you're almost choking. You still though, letting him empty inside you. It's not too hard to stay still until you've swallowed him down and his grip loosens and you're cleaning him off with your tongue, sucking him until there's nothing left. 

Once he's clean and sated, he pulls you off his dick and into his lap. He's devouring your mouth with a passion unmatched thus far in your entire relationship. He seems to want to somehow merge the two of you by sheer will. 

"So good," he grunts into your mouth. "So good. You bein' a good girl for me is hot." 

His hands hold your head to his and he's biting and sucking your tongue with his teeth and lips and it's the most heavenly sensation. He's got his fingers running over your sore bum too, drawing little gasps and moans from you. It hurts so good. It sounds stupid and cliche but that's the best way to describe it. It hurts like the best kind of pain you could ever get. 

"You took all that pain like a good girl," he repeats as he touches the sore spots. "Gonna reward you now." 

He picks you up and lays you down on the desk, spreading your legs to shove his fingers inside you, fucking you with two fingers. He leans down and mouths at your thighs, giving you tiny little love bites up and down as he fingers you. It's hot and you're arching up from the desk as his hand moves inside you, wanting more and more. 

A third finger slips in and you're in heaven. A particularly hard bite draws a gasp from you. You're not sure you like that. It's quite hard. He clamps down and bites and you're wiggling a little and he slaps your thigh. 

"Don't stop now kiddo," he says hoarsely. "You were doin' so good, so good." 

His fingers curl inside you and he's adding a fourth and you're starting to feel the tiniest bit worried. What is he going to do? He's almost fisting you and you don't like this and you start breathing harder and he's still biting and you feel the world spin around you. What if he doesn't stop? You feel his fingers thrusting harder and harder and it starts to feel...not so good. 

"Cinnamon!" you suddenly blurt out, remembering the safe word before it's too late. His hands still and he pulls away and you're suddenly feeling hollow and empty and ashamed and tears are blurring your vision and you feel like shit. 

Dean looks at you for a long moment before sitting down carefully next to the desk. You look at him but he's not looking at you, he's just sitting there. His arm quirks out slightly, maybe you're reading too much into it but it looks like he's trying to get you to sit next to him. You slide down off the desk and try to figure out what you're doing. He doesn't look at you or offer any words of comfort but when you sit next to him and he moves his arm slightly, you realize that this might be the best you're going to get. He's a Demon, you remind yourself again, a Demon and Demons don't give a fuck about anything and even though that's mostly true of this person before you, he still respected your use of the safeword and stopped immediately. Was it so out of the box to think that he would let you get some comfort off the form of Dean Winchester?

You miss the old Dean though. The real Dean. You have no doubt in your head how Dean would have reacted if you pulled out the safeword on him. He'd be comforting you right now, cuddling, you, kissing you, giving you a lot of affection and care. 

The hot, possessive, sexy Dean is good but you need Soft, Loving Dean too. Your eyes fill with tears and you lean into the man next to you out of instinct. You start crying and bury your head in his chest and he stays very still, letting you do whatever you want. His arms are by his sides but he moves one out of the way to let you curl up into his chest and hold on. 

After a few moments, you're feeling better and you look up at him. He wears a neutral expression when he looks at you but he shrugs. 

"Guess I'll have to try something else later," he says lightly. You hug him, squeezing him tightly and he offers no resistance or encouragement. Though the lack of resistance is a comfort, you're still bothered by the equal lack of reassurance. You pull away and walk over to the door. 

"I think you should leave before Sam gets back," you say quietly. He stands up and disappears out the door and you sit down in the desk chair and try not to wince. Maybe you'll eventually get your own Dean back.

Someday.


End file.
